Sixth High School War
Sixth High School War is the War between the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Kings Next Door after Dr. Eggman escapes from Prison. This event is based on both the SNK Video Games, Capcom Video Games and Beginning It began when Toshiya Gekko released Eggman and Lyon from prison and allowing Eggman to continue his galactic empire. When Paul Gekko learned of the Dark Past about how the King of Fighters Video game series were made, His elder brother Kyoji Gekko could understand and comfort him stating that the Yamata no Orochi is just a myth. Desperate to find alternative means to resume his plans and dominate everything, Dr. Robotnik, had set up shop in the Palace of Konohatropolis. It was here that he discovered the ancient ruined temple left behind by the a God-like Ninja, Susanoo Uzumaki and the stone tablets describing the ancient Eight Tailed Serpent just a Uncle predicted. After studying the tablets, Dr. Robotnik learned that Orochi still existed as Biometals with their Jinchūrikis; the doctor had found the perfect means to conquer the Galaxy that didn't rely solely on his machinery. Dr. Eggman let's Uncle lead the construction crew of Swat Troopers to construct the massive stadium and the Amusement Park called "Egg Park" and the perfectly organization, Destructive Niflheim Kids in hopes of releasing the Eight Tailed Serpent. The Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill sends invitations for the King of Fighters Tournament all over Izumo only for the Jinchūrikis including Yuki Imai to participate along with certain individuals around the world. Twenty teams had entered, each representing a different country based on the King of Fighters series. Battle Part 1 King of Fighters Genesis Saga Beginning of the Tournament Toshiya explains the rules of the tournament; be fair and no cheating. The prize of the tournament is the Giant Trophy and the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. Each Team consisted of four fighters; Garou Team: Gato, Hotaru Futaba, B. Jenet and Tizoc, Fatal Fury Team: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Rock Howard and Joe Higashi, Okaina Team: Paul Gekko, Kandy, Kenta Yunfat and Kyoji Gekko plus Cree Gekko, Art of Fighting Team: Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, King and Takuma Sakazaki, Ikari Team: Leona, Whip, Ralf and Clark, Japan Team: Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki Kushinada, Shingo Yabuki and Goro Daimon, Korea Team: Kim Kaphwan, May Lee, Jhun Hoon and Chang Koehan, Kill la Kill Team: Kenta Sakuramiya Kyūji Ōbayashi, Hayate Matoi and Christopher Gekko plus Hibiki Takane, Psycho Soldier Team: Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Hinako and Malin and Women Fighters Team: Mai Shiranui, Chizuru Kagura, Yuri Sakazaki and Kasumi Todoh plus Li Xiangfei, Yagami Team: Vice, Mature, Iori Yagami and Chris, New Hero Team: Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Ash Crimson and Elisabeth Blanctorche and Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. First Round The First Round Takes Place in the Death Egg. The First Round begins with Team RWBY against Garou Team, Korea Team against Art of Fighting Team, Team Okaina against Fatal Fury Team and Women Fighters Team against Ikari Team. Team Kill la Kill against Japan Team. Team Okaina won along with Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Team Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. Unknown to everyone, The tournament is sponsored by Rose and Nobuya Gekko who is being controlled by "Those From The Past", the organization behind the two prior tournaments that has been trying to break Orochi's seal. Second Round The Second Round takes place in New Shintotropolis with the additional obstacle, the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. The Second Round begins with the battle royale between Team Okaina, Yagami Team, Japan, Team, Women Fighters Team, New Hero Team, Psycho Soldier Team, Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. During the battle royale, Leona discovers that Kyuji was her elder brother and was forced to fight him while Numbuh Fleet distracts the RRIDM and lured it to the throne room, which the the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense appears with the falls pieces of the ceiling went on top of it. Team Ikari won the second round. Third Round The Third round takes place in the Egg Fleet. The Third Round begins with Ikari Team against Garou Team, Team Okaina against Art of Fighting Team and New Hero Team against Team Kill la Kill. Despite the contestant's efforts, Garou Team won the third round. Fourth Round The Fourth round takes place in Azure. The Fourth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Sie Kensou, Kyoji Gekko against Iori Yagami, Cree Gekko against Vice and Ruby Rose against Leona. Paul Gekko won along with Kyoji, Cree and Ruby. Leona won the fourth round. Fifth Round The Fifth Round takes place in the Egg Galaxy. The Fifth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Kyo, Yang Xiao Long against Yuki Kushinada, Sixth Round Seventh and Final Round A New Threat Part 2 Aftermath Category:Wars Category:Events